1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic route guidance (navigation) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
A route guidance function typically provided by a navigation device installed individually in a vehicle can now be provided through an application installed in an electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet, or the like. Furthermore, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or the like may also provide a route guidance function, a way-finding function, a map search function, and so forth by accessing a website that provides map information (e.g., maps.google.com, maps.naver.com, etc.) or by using an installed application. Herein, a “navigation device” will refer to any electronic device capable of providing a navigation function.
A typical route guidance function is generally performed on a turn-by-turn basis so that a user is instructed to change a moving direction of a selected means of transportation (e.g., a vehicle, a bicycle, on foot) at a point where a road or an intersection is changed in terms of a road name.
According to typical turn-by-turn based route guidance, an appropriate guidance may be provided to a user at a branch point such as an intersection. However, the user (or driver) may not understand an overall travel route, but rather simply changes a direction according to guidance of a navigation device to arrive at a destination. In this case, the user may be unable to remember the route even if the driver has been to the destination previously (one or more times).
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate screen examples of conventional route guidance. If a user inputs a start point 110 and a destination 120 and selects a traveling method 130 as illustrated in FIG. 1A, an electronic device may provide a map-based route guidance, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, such as a shortest or optimal route that connects the start point 110 and the destination 120. However, since a map screen 140 displays a large-scale map, it may be difficult for the user to intuitively understand what route the user should travel along. In general, the user may check a detailed route from the start point to the destination by selecting a details button 150. However, this requires additional action by the user and may be distracting to the user if driving.